Out With the Old, In With the Happy
by KayKayeLLe
Summary: COMPLETED! 6 years from now, Mary finally takes an unwanted trip back to her parents home.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of these characters in this story, with the exception of Hayley. Please do not borrow her or steal the name.

Basis: Well, I guess the only thing you should kind of know is that this is taking place six years from now and that there is no Carlos. Other than that, run with it.

**Out With the Old, In With the Happy**

In her bedroom, Mary rushed to make it on time. They would have to leave in a half an hour. She ran her fingers through her light-brown hair after slipping her sweater over her head. Wilson walked into the room and over to her.

"How do I look?" she asked him. "Respectable?"

"Ah, that explains the sweater. Besides, it's just your parents. They already know you're not respectable."

"Not funny, OK?" He smiled and put his hands on her waist. "Stop."

"Stop what? I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, but you were about to and we don't have time for that unfortunately. Now are the kids dressed?"

Before Wilson could answer, a little girl with dark brown curly hair bounced into the room.

"I'm dressed," she announced.

Wilson pulled away from Mary and picked up the young one.

"Daddy, why do I have to wear a dress if we are just going to sit in the car for the whole day?"

"Because we are going to see Mommy's Mommy and Daddy, your Grandma and Grandpa, and Mommy wants you to look nice, Hay," Wilson said to his daughter.

Hayley Lorne West, the product of Mary and Wilson's five and a half year marriage, had just turned four a week ago. She was very intelligent for her age, but rather shy. Hayley had her father's hair, which was undeniable, but even more so was that she had Mary's good looks. She was gorgeous, as four year olds go. Random people would often stop Mary in the grocery store or in the mall to tell her how beautiful her daughter was. Mary and Wilson both loved her dearly; she was their pride and joy- proof that their marriage could and would work. 

"Where's Billy? Is he dressed?" Mary asked.

"I'm right here Mom," Billy said walking into the bedroom. 

"You look very handsome," she said referring to his long-sleeved Rugby shirt and his khaki pants. 

Unlike his father, Billy had not turned into a khakis kind of guy. They loved on the border of Washington and Oregon, right in the heart of the West coast punk rock scenes, the birthplace of such bands as Nirvana and Green Day. He was very into skateboarding and guitars. At the ripe old age of eleven and a half, he was probably every conservative mother's worst nightmare.

"I feel like a narc," he stated.

Mary was not in a pleasant mood this morning. "Do you even know what a narc is?"

"Yeah, me."

"No, the real meaning." Billy was silent. "It's someone who works for the police, sort of, pretending to sell drugs so they can bust people who regularly buy drugs."

"Like Kenny's brother?" Billy asked.

Mary shook her head, wishing she had not just heard that. "I don't want to know," she said loudly before turning to Wilson. "I'm seriously going to kill Lucy." Mary's mind immediately flashed to Kevin. "That wouldn't be a crime, would it?"

"Uh, yeah," Wilson responded.

"Why?"

"Because, if you were allowed to kill you siblings no one would have any brothers or sisters."

"I know I sure wouldn't," Mary said jokingly. She turned to her children. "Ok, why don't you guys go downstairs, get the snacks I made for you off the kitchen table, and we'll be in the car in minute, OK?"

"OK," Hayley said happily.  She was the easy one. 

"I don't want a snack," Billy said glumly.

"Please," Mary begged, "just take it and get in the car."

"Whatever," eh said and walked out.

As soon as the children were gone, Wilson put his arms around Mary's waist.

"You know," she said, "he's not a teenager yet. He isn't allowed to act like this. Two more years- I _need_ two more years."

"We both do."

"Mary sighed. "Do you think it's his friends?"

"No not his friends…but let's not get into this now." Wilson paused for a moment. "You OK?"

"No. I'm really mad at Lucy." Wilson stared back at Mary. "Don't give me that look. I know what you're thinking. You thin that if I had told them everything five and a half years ago, then we wouldn't be in this position. You're right… but you're wrong."

"Not giving him the satisfaction of a response, Mary leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Are you tired?"

"Exhausted. I haven't been this tired in…four years."

"Then call your parents and tell them you'll be there next weekend."

"No, I can't do that."

"I think you should." Mary shook her head. "OK. Are you getting sick or something?"

"I don't think so," she replied, "at least I hope not. I don't have time to be sick."

Wilson kissed the top of Mary's head. "Well, if you insist on going, we should leave. We are loosing valuable time and the kids are getting restless."

Mary and Wilson went down to the garage and outside. Hayley was standing there, shivering in the February air, watching her big brother on his skateboard.

"Dad, can I bring my board?"

"Only if you promise not to kill yourself while we are there."

Mary opened the door to the minivan. She picked Hayley up and strapped her into the car seat as Billy got in on the other side.

"How long are we going to be there for?" Billy asked as they pulled out of the driveway and onto the street.

"One night. We'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

"And how long does it take to get there."

"About eight hours. We'll be there for dinner," Wilson said.

"I haven't had dinner there," Mary said reminiscently, "since September of 2002."

"Two…three…four…five…six. Six years!" Hayley said triumphantly. 

Mary turned around in her chair. "That's right sweetie. Very good."

"I can subtract two from eight," Billy said.

"You're eleven, I would hope that you could," Wilson said poking fun at his son.

Billy rolled his eyes and turned on his Walkman. Hayley pulled out her picture book from the seat in front of her. The trip was afoot. 

A/N: So, what do you think? There are two more chapters of this (I already have it all written). I don't really like it, but whatever. Yeah, Mary and Wilson are kind of getting old. I mean, there is absolutely NOTHING left for me to explore with them. I am going with that for the reason of my fanfic slump. In case you care, the name Hayley came from the fabtabulous show "One Tree Hill."  

Have a comment on it? Review. I would really appreciate it.


	2. Chapter Two

Three hours had gone by when Mary placed her hand on Wilson's knee and squeezed gently.

"You don't have to stay awake," he told her. "The kids already conked out, why shouldn't you?"

"But you've been driving for forever. I feel bad."

"Don't. Go to sleep."

Following Wilson's instructions, Mary rolled over in her seat and quickly fell asleep. She was only awakened two hours later when the car stopped at a rest station. She stirred and looked over to the driver's side to find Wilson smiling at her.

"Yes?" she said.

"Mommy!" Hayley cried when she heard Mary's voice.

"Mommy's going to step outside for a second," Wilson said. "Billy, watch you sister please."

Mary and Wilson stepped out of the car and walked onto the creme colored sidewalk behind the car. He grabbed both of Mary's hands in his and looked into her eyes. 

"What?"

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," she insisted. "What about you?"

"I'm fine, too, but I have this feeling something is different about you." Mary didn't say anything. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did actually. Still not ready to do this, but I am reenergized."

"That's good," he commented.

"Do you want me to drive?"

"That's OK, I got it. We're only an hour away."

"Was I really asleep for that long?"

Wilson kissed her lips lightly but passionately. "Yes, but I love you anyways."

***

An hour later, Mary, Wilson Billy, and Hayley arrived at the Camden Boarding house, where they would be the newest additions for the night. Mary told Wilson to stay in the car with the kids until she same and said they could come inside. Reluctantly, Wilson obliged.

Mary got out of the car and rang the doorbell of the familiar white house. After a few moments, Lucy answered.

"We're here," Mary said plainly. Lucy smiled widely and attempted to embrace Mary. Mary dodged her arms. "Oh no. Don't think that you can just go and rat me out to Mom and Dad and everything is just going to be OK between us."

"Come on, Mary. It was an accident, and I already apologized to you."

"Ok, fine." Mary finally hugged Lucy.

"So, you got here OK?"

"Yeah, I guess. I kind of slept ninety percent of the way. I feel really bad."

Before Lucy had a chance to question that statement, Annie came in from the kitchen.

"Mary?"

"Hi Mom." Mary's heart jumped to her throat.

"Well, come in," Annie said, the tone of annoyance apparent in her pleasant voice. 

Annie brought Mary into the kitchen where Eric was waiting for her. They hugged hello, and Mary sat at the table with her parents. Lucy watched from the hallway. Kevin came up behind her and she signaled for him to be quiet. She had already let Mary down once; she wasn't going to do it again.

"So, how long did it take you to get here?"

"Well, I left early this morning and drove straight through, so a decent amount of time."

"You're closer to Washington, aren't you? That's what Lucy told us."

Mary nodded.

"Anything new?" Annie asked. "I mean, it has been six years since we last saw you."

***

Outside in the car, Hayley was starting to get restless. 

"Where is Mommy?"

"Inside."

"Why can't we go inside?" Billy asked.

"Because your mother is afraid of her parents."

"No!" Hayley insisted. "Mommy isn't afraid of anything."

Wilson smiled. "Once she gets things straightened out, we'll be able to go in."

Shortly after Wilson said that, Lucy walked out of the house and towards them. Wilson got out of the car and went up to Lucy, concerned.

"Is everything OK?"

"Um, not exactly."

"Why not?"

"You know your wife is a big baby, right?"

Wilson's eyes went wide. "She still hasn't told them?"

"Nope, and things are getting pretty nasty. I think you should go in now."

"Are you sure?"

"You don't want them yelling at her, do you?"

"Not without me there," Wilson responded. He opened the door to the car. "Come on kids, let's go."

A/N: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. I hope this cleared up the Lucy thing; some of you seemed to be lost about that. If you didn't figure it out, Mary has not seen her parents for 6 years- she ran away kind of.  Lucy told Annie and Eric about Mary accidentally, and that is why they are making this trip and Mary is so angry with Lucy. 

Thanks for all the reviews. Please continue to give me feedback. 


	3. Chapter Three

Inside, Mary was not fairing well at all. Since she still had not told them anything of substance, Annie and Eric were beyond irritable. A few nasty remarks had been passed back and forth, and it was beginning to get downright ugly.

"So what you are saying is that for the past six years you have done absolutely nothing with your life?" Eric said loudly.

"No!"

From the entrance to the kitchen, Wilson cleared his throat. There stood Wilson, Billy, and Hayley for Eric and Annie to see. Wilson had Hayley in his arms, because she didn't like being in a new place, and had one had on Billy's shoulder. Mary locked eyes with Wilson and smiled She really loved him.

After a few seconds, Wilson walked over to Mary with the kids.

"Who is this?" Annie asked.

It was time for Mary to won up to her life. "You remember Wilson, don't you? Well, he's my husband," she said, trying to sound as calm and collected as she possible could.

Hayley sat in Mary's lap.

"Don't tell me…" he said, letting his voice trail off.

"And you know Billy," she continued, "and this little one," Mary said with tears in her eyes as she rubbed the back of Hayley's head, "is my daughter- our daughter, Hayley." Mary turned to Hayley. "Say hi to Grandma and Grandpa, Hay," she instructed. 

"Hi," Hayley muttered shyly.

"Isn't she precious?" Annie said, completely forgetting that she was supposed to be mad at Mary. "How old are you sweetie?"

"Four years old, I just had my birthday," she said proudly.

Before Annie or Eric could react, an eighteen year old Ruthie bounced down the stairs and into the room.

"Mom, when's dinner? I'm starving." Ruthie looked at the people seated at the table curiously. "Mary?"

Mary took Hayley off her lap, stood, and gave Ruthie a gigantic hug. "Look at you," she said once they parted. "You're gorgeous! How old are you now?"

"Eighteen, I'm a senior."

"How's school?"

"Good. I'm going to USC in the fall. I got in early acceptance."

"Congratulations," Mary said and hugged Ruthie again. "I knew you would make us proud."

"Ruthie, do you mind?" Annie said rudely.

"Sorry, I was just going back upstairs."

"Ruthie, wait," Mary called out. "Are Sam and David up there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do me a favor and bring these two up there to play with them?"

Ruthie bent down to Hayley's level. "Who's this?"

Hayley retreated to Mary's side.

"It's OK, this is your Aunt Ruthie. She's my baby sister."

Ruthie looked up at Mary. "You're daughter?" Mary nodded. "Wow."

"Ruthie," Eric said sternly.

"Ok, I'm going."

Ruthie went upstairs with the children and Wilson moved his chair closer to Mary's they linked hands- a united front.

"I don't understand," Annie said eventually. "Why would you keep all of this from us?"

"I didn't want to have to undergo the pain and ridicule," Mary answered.  "I wanted to prove I could do this on my own."

"That you did." Eric interjected.

"How long have you two been married for?" Annie questioned.

"Five and a half years."

"Well, this all explains a lot," Eric said.

"Yeah," Annie agreed.

No one spoke for a long time. The quiet was driving Wilson nuts. 

"So…" he said, trying to break the tension. "It is so nice to see you both again."

"Neither the reverend nor Mrs. Camden said anything.

"Are you mad at me?" Mary asked.

Her parents exchanged glances.

'Yes," Eric said frankly.

"For what?"

Eric looked at Annie, who looked down at her watch.

"Would you look at that," she said, "time for dinner."

"Mom," Mary pleaded, "can't we just talk?"

"Funny, now you want to talk. Why the sudden change of heart Mare? My granddaughter's fourth birthday?"

"No, it was Lucy. Besides, I'm happy I'm here. I want to talk to you, both of you."

"Do you want to know the truth? I'm too angry to talk to you right now. I'm going to put dinner out."

Annie scurried off with a handful of dishes to the dining room, and after a disdainful glance her father did the same. She could hear them in there whispering about her.

"I thought that if I was positive, willing to open up to them, then it might be OK."

"They just need some time," Wilson said. "They'll come around." He smiled at Mary, but it didn't help her any.

Mary took Wilson's hand and dragged him upstairs to check on the children. Billy and Hayley were playing nicely with ten year old David and Sam.

"Want to go snooping with me?" she asked Wilson.

"If that's what you want."

Mary and Wilson walked around the upstairs, peeking into each of the bedrooms. 

"is it just me, or is everything exactly the same here?" Wilson asked.

"This place is like a time capsule," she remarked. "I want to go see the attic."

"Mary and Wilson walked up the stairs to the biggest room in the house. The door was closed, so Mary knocked before entering. They looked around the room: only one bed, light blue walls, and a whole bunch of shelving. 

"I love what you've done with the place."

"Really?" Ruthie said. "I wanted to paint the walls black but Mom and Dad wouldn't let me." Mary's jaw dropped. "I'm kidding."

Mary sighed in relief. "Billy wants to paint his room black."

"and how old is he?"

"He'll be twelve in four months."

"Sounds like you've got your hands full." 

Wilson nodded. "Between them two and her…I never get any rest." 

Mary giggled.

"So Wilson," Ruthie said, "I haven't heard too much from you. Talk to me."

Wilson laughed. "OK, what do you want to talk about?"

"What's it like to be married to my sister?"

"It's been a wonderful and exciting five and a half years."

"And what role did you play in her mysterious and probably purposeful disappearance?"

"All I know is that she begged me to leave her alone about telling you guys."

"Why didn't you want us to know Mary?" Ruthie asked. "Personally, I think it's great."

"Yeah, well…"

Before Mary had a chance to give Ruthie a proper answer, Annie called them down for dinner. Ruthie ran off with the kid, and Mary and Wilson went down together. When they reached the staircase, the smell of the food hit them. Mary ran into the bathroom holding her mouth and stomach. Wilson followed her.

"Are you OK?" he asked her when she finished being sick.

Mary looked down at the floor, then back at Wilson. Quickly, she checked to make sure no one was in the hallway and then closed the door to the bathroom. 

"I have something I want to run by you," Mary said.

"OK…" Wilson said apprehensively.

"I'm not sure or anything," she said as she picked up his hand, "but I think I might be pregnant" Wilson kissed Mary's lips. "Because I am tired, and the food thing…"

Wilson kissed Mary again. "I guessed it, too, but I didn't want to come right out and say anything to you."

"Do you want to have another baby?"

"I would _love_ to have another baby with you."

Mary smiled. "It's great that we an just talk about things like this- important things. Now, let's go eat. And don't say anything about this."

Mary and Wilson went down into the dining room and took the seats next to their children. Smiling widely, Mary didn't take notice to the rude and contemning looks that came from both of her parents. That night, Mary realized what she had already subconsciously known for years- that her parents' approval wasn't anywhere near as important as her own. It was a lesson that every Camden kid came to terms with as they grew up. Gaining this piece of knowledge was their key to self-actualization and freedom in their young lives. Finally, Mary had the opportunity to relish in her life. Once she thought about it, her life was perfect. A wonderful husband, two great kids, and from what she could tell another on the way. During that meal, Mary addressed her feelings for the first time in her life rather than running away from or suppressing them. What she found stunned but did not surprise her. Happiness; she was happy. Forget the reverend and forget Annie Watch out world, Mary Camden was happy.

**The End**

A/N: I know that was short, but that was all that was necessary for this piece. I hope that you all enjoyed it, but from what I read in the many reviews I received I think that you did. 

If I come up with any more ideas, you'll be hearing more from me sometime soon. If you don't see me by Christmas, that's when you should get worried.

Thanks for all the reviews and please tell me you feelings on this final chapter.


End file.
